Mikos, Youkai and Hanyou
by Sweeter Than Cheesecake
Summary: Sequel to Businessman, Teacher or Youkai? Kagome and Sesshomaru are getting off to a rather rocky start while unbeknownst to them, another company is watching their every move... SessKag


Cameras and Fire

AN: OMG!!! I'm _so_ sorry for how long it took to post this. I wasn't all too busy, but I was working on an original novel on my own time, my cousin moved to my province and school started and yeah. I'll update once every two weeks for this story now that I've actually written a chapter. I mean its 2007. I really wanted to post, but grade 8 is so much harder. I just missed three weeks of school and it's exams next week. Eek.

"_The targets have returned, sir."_

"_Good."_

"_Shall I begin the hunt, sir?"_

"_No, let's wait. I want to know it they have any inkling that we are onto them."_

"_Sir, I don't think they do. They have returned and are acting as if nothing had happened at all."_

"_That is why you are only a Private. They disappeared off the face of the earth for several days. Following their return, they did not acknowledge that fact. If that is not the behaviour of a demon, a guilty demon, I do not know what is."_

"_Yes, sir. Of course you're right, sir. I'm sorry for incompetence, sir."_

"_J-903, give them time and report back to me tomorrow."_

"_Of course, sir."_

Kagome saw the arrow hit its target. It always hit, and only for her. No one else's arrows had ever hit their target in the school. Kagome was top in archery.

"Kagome!" Eri shouted at her from in the stands at the competition. "Why do you get to be so good, huh?"

Kagome laughed. That sort of thing with Eri was always in good spirit. "I'm special. Unfortunately that means being on the line between being a genius and a nutcase!"

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka laughed at that one. They knew that one all too well, especially since Kagome shouted it at them every couple of hours now that she was back from her sickness. Unlike what had happened before, it didn't seem likely that Kagome was going to have another sickness anytime soon.

Kagome watched Sasuke pull out an arrow and lodge it into his bow. She could see how his arm was a little too far out and his arrow was a degree too high. In archery, those kinds of shots were not acceptable. Surely enough, as Sasuke released his arrow, it hit on the outside of the cork arrow. He needed to work on his aim, for sure.

The judge gave out the awards and, once again, Kagome received first place. She had only been back for a couple of weeks, but she had won all of the archery tournaments she had gotten the opportunity to enter. After all, she had plenty of time to practice. It wasn't as if a couple of years with Inuyasha weren't enough.

Kagome ran over to her friends, who met her halfway in the stands. "Oh yeah! Nobody messes with you, Kagome!" Yuka cried, giving her a hug, the other two still cheering for her.

"We should all go to the movies. I don't feel like studying today," Eri said, "It's so boring!"

Everyone nodded except for Kagome. She was supposed to go out with Sesshomaru today. "Um, I've got plans today," she said, hoping they wouldn't ask her what they were.

"Ooh, what?" They chorused.

Kagome sighed. Why couldn't her friends be stupid, or, even better, worship her and feel too in awe by her to ask and feed her grapes while she lay down and they fanned her too and-. She was getting a little carried away. "I've got a job." She lied quickly.

They nodded. Kagome was sure she was in the clear. But no, her friends lived to make her life as awful as they could. "What is it?" "Is the boss cute?" "What's the pay?" "Do you get a discount?" "Can your friends use the discount?"

Kagome could have exploded like a volcano and had multiple seizures, but she didn't. "Oh, look, I have to go now. Bye!" She took off, her friends just staring at her blankly.

"I'm getting a little worried about her," Ayumi commented, tapping her chin.

Kagome ran as she had never run before. She actually was late since the archery competition had run a little late, and Sesshomaru, being a former lord, would not be too pleased with that. Moreover, it was their first date, so she was worried. She didn't want Sesshomaru to think she was some country bumpkin, even though she really rather was.

She burst into Sesshomaru's office, panting. She hoped they were just going to MacDonald's, since that was all she was dressed for, in a green lace-hemmed top and jeans. Everyone stared at her.

Kagome flushed and quickly went up the elevator to floor 67, Sesshomaru's floor. She began walking towards his cubicle, hoping he hadn't already left since she was late. She saw it and knocked on the door. No one answered, and there was no sound coming from inside. He wasn't in there.

"Boo."

"EEEEEEK!" Kagome screamed as she jumped around. As soon as she the speaker, she sighed. "Riku, you know better than to scare me like that!" she scolded him, "I think _you_ should treat _me_ with a little more _respect._" Kagome poked him with each emphasized word to stress her point.

As Kagome moved to poke him for effect, he flicked her hand away sharply. "Stop," he commanded her, "Sesshomaru's in a meeting. He'll be out in a half hour. Until then, you can sit in his office, but don't touch _anything_. If you need me, call 0-326-4256 on the phone. You can _only_ touch those numbers on the phone in Sesshomaru's office. He has a lot of important things in there, and you mess a lot of things up."

Kagome flicked him again. "You messed up a lot too," she told Riku.

"Name one thing," Riku requested dryly. Sure, he had messed things up, like losing Sesshomaru's company a couple million, but nothing she knew about.

Kagome stopped for a minute to think. 'Um, uh, he's a jerk… I don't like him… um, uh, nothing he messed up…' "Oh, I give up," Kagome whined and stuck out her tongue. "Go eat stinky cheese." Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru had about ten chairs in his office and all of them were in different places. After all, his office was large. Kagome only wished she could figure which one to use.

'I feel like I'm Goldilocks,' she thought, 'so I better find Baby Bear's chair. I'm hoping there's more than one.'

"The heck with it!" she cried, particularly unaware of how the whole floor stopped when she screamed…

And then she sat down in the chair that looked the most normal. It was a basic office chair: black leather.

It really didn't help that she heard a crunch when she sat down. And that suddenly created a rather warm feeling just below her hips.

Kagome looked slightly down. Being Kagome, she had to let out a shriek when she saw it.

"Oh. My. God! My butt's on fire!"

"No, Mizuhara, I think we should merge our companies. I agree it will be difficult at first but-"

"Sir, there's a call for you. Apparently there is a girl in your office murmuring something about a fire," Sesshomaru's attendant said.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from a sigh.

'Kagome,' he thought amusedly, 'I suppose she's here already.'

Sesshomaru got up and pushed in his chair. He straightened his suit and stopped at the door, held open by his attendant.

"I'll call your secretary to reschedule the meeting." Sesshomaru did not even look at the other man as the youkai said these words. Sesshomaru simply straightened his tie and left the room.

Sesshomaru walked into the nearby elevator and pressed the button for his level. Of course, it was on top. Sesshomaru liked to look down on things. The only reason he didn't take the stairs was because it would easily crinkle his expensive business suit.

Sesshomaru walked out of the elevator quickly. All the snickers from the staff in the cubicles stopped and immediately started typing. Of course, Riku never shut up when you wanted him to.

"Sesshomaru! Oh, my God. Kagome is a sight! You're going to have to buy her some new jeans, you know. Hers have holes in them now. Her underwear was burned, too," Riku cried between laughs.

"Thank you, Riku. That gives me the comfort of knowing that she is probably hurt seeing as you are incredibly sadistic," Sesshomaru drawled irritatedly.

Riku scoffed. "It's not _that_ bad-"

Kagome sat in the office as they strode in, red-faced. She was sitting on an ice pack on a vividly coloured, cushy chair so heavily cushioned that her feet couldn't touch the ground.

Riku started laughing even harder at the sight of her.

Kagome scowled. "Shut up, Riku."

Sesshomaru's cool voice took over. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome turned an even deeper red. "I, um, I sat on one of your cameras and broke it. I helped my mom fill up her gas tank in these jeans and they, uh;"

"They caught on fire!" Riku burst out.

"Shut _up,_ Riku," Kagome told him through gritted teeth.

"Get up, Kagome," Riku told her as he tried not to laugh cruelly.

"No!" she told him, flushing a bright red as she stared at her toes. The swelling from the minor burn had gone down, but there was a hole in one cheek of her jeans. It was small, but intensely embarrassing.

"Come on, Kagome, it's just a little hole from Sesshomaru's voice recorder. You just need some new jeans. Good thing you changed from your uniform, hm?" Riku teased relentlessly.

"No! And Riku, you're buying me some _really_ expensive jeans for your – your jerkiness!" Kagome yelled.

'Sesshomaru probably thinks I'm a moron now. Now I feel _really _about myself,' Kagome thought bitterly, 'Now I have a hole in my favourite pair of jeans and my underwear. What am I going to do?"

"Kagome, come with me and I'll get you some new jeans," Sesshomaru told her. He did not realize how soft his voice got when he spoke to her.

Sesshomaru began to walk out of his office, but then he realized that Kagome wasn't moving. He turned around and looked at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"I… I don't if you've realized, but I have a hole in my jeans. I don't really want to go out in public," she murmured.

Sesshomaru stopped himself from groaning. "Riku, give her your sweatshirt. It will hang down past her knees. So, Kagome, you don't have to worry."

"Fine, Sesshomaru," Riku said and popped out to his office beside Sesshomaru's.

Riku popped right back in the next second with a pink Bebe sweatshirt that was obviously made for a girl of Riku's size.

"Nice shirt, Riku. It's your colour," Kagome told him.

Riku threw the shirt over her and stuck out his tongue and Kagome stuck her tongue right back out at him. Nevertheless, she slid it on. It was really cute, just not in her size. Riku looked a lot skinnier than the sweater.

"Let's go, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her.

There was just one problem with the situation in Sesshomaru's mind: he hadn't put that camera there.

"_We haven't progressed in any knowledge."_

"_I'm sorry, sir. I was hoping they would let something slip."_

"_You thought wrong."_

"_Very sorry, sir."_

"_You have one more chance, and if you screw it up, you will be disposed of." _

"_Thank you, sir. I will make sure it is foolproof."_

"_Thinking is what got you into this mess. Just meet them. Make sure you do, and find out everything about them, J-903."_

"_Yes, sir. Of course, sir."_

Author's Note: Okay, so I've finished! I worked so hard on this thing, so I hope it's okay. I finally finished it! If I have _any_ grammatical mistakes _tell me._

If you flame me, then I will use them to roast my marshmallows. )


End file.
